


Love vs. Respect

by Watashi_no_baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_no_baka/pseuds/Watashi_no_baka
Summary: Kise was walking down the sidewalk of the city as he was Kuroko and Aomine together. After talking to Kuroko Aomine asked, "Kise, could you perhaps be in love with Tetsu?"Sorry about this horrible summary.





	Love vs. Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KiKuro fanfic so sorry if it terrible.

It a bright sunny day as our famous model Kise Ryouta is currently walking down the sidewalk of the city in search of a certain someone.

 

"Kurokocchi!!!" Kise yelled happily as he spotted the short baby blue hair boy drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake. He soon ran over to Kuroko as he tried giving him a hug only to met by Kuroko's ignite punch on the stomach.

 

"Kise-kun please don't yell. You will attract unnecessary attentions" Kuroko said as Kise fell on his knee in pain as he looks up at Kuroko and pouts, "Kurokocchi's so mean. Why don't you soften up a little su." 

 

"Kise-kun I am not trying to be mean but...." Kuroko said stopping half way in the sentence as Kise stands up and took this chance to give hugs Kuroko ignoring the pain.

 

"Kise, could you perhaps be in love with Tetsu?" A blue hair boy with tan skin said as Kise turn his head to face the owner of the voice "Aominecchi doesn't know a single thing. I only respect Kurokocchi. I'm not in love with him su~." 

 

Aomine stare at Kise before facepalming and letting out a really deep sigh. "You respect me right?" Aomine asked as Kise nod, "Duh su~." "Then why didn't you treat me the same way you did yo Tetsu?" Aomine asked as Kise stay silent and starts thinking for a while. 'Why didn't I treat Aominecchi like I do to Kuroko? Is is because Kurokocchi is someone special me su~?' Kise thought before opening his mouth then close it once again without saying a single thing. 

 

Aomine just stands there silently waiting for the blonde models answer but soon he realized his shadow has gone missing, "Tetsu where are you?!" He yelled as he looks around only to hear a soft voice behind him, "Sorry for worrying you, Aomine-kun. I was getting another cup of vanilla milkshake" Both Kise and Aomine was startled a little as they turn around to see Kuroko with a new cup of vanilla milkshake. "Tetsu/Kurokocchi! You scared me! When did you escape to get that milkshake?" Kise and Aomine said in unison as Kuroko looked at them with his usual emotionless face. "When Aomine-kun distracted Kise-kun that when I used misdirection to escape" Kuroko explained as Kise and Aomine sweat dropped on not noticing their teammate was gone but you can't really blame them for not noticing their teammate was gone due to his nature born low presence.

 

"Well what did I miss?" Kuroko asked as Aomine opened his mouth ready to explain what was going on his back mouth was suddenly covered by Kise who slam his hand on his mouth perventing him from telling Kuroko. "Nothing Kurokocchi. We only talked about basketball su~." Kise lied as he giving him his famous smile.Kuroko knew something was wrong but he didn't want to ask any further since he knew that Kise must have something he doesn't want to tell him and he won't force him to tell him. "Why don't we all play basketball together again?" Kuroko suggested as Kise brighten up and Kuroko can see Kise's puppy ears and his tail waves side to side excited. 

 

"I will be the one to receive Kurokocchi's ball this time su~!" Kise said before getting smacked on the back of the head by Aomine. "I will be the one to receive Tetsu's ball Baka. So don't get your hopes up" Aomine warned Kise as pouts, "No fair. Why does Aominecchi get to receive Kurokocchi's ball all the time su~?" He asked as Aomine just looks at Kise, "That because I am Tetsu's light. Well it time to go now Tetsu." Aomine said away as Kuroko nod and looks at Kise, "Kise-kun. You should also head home." Kuroko said before running a little trying to catch up to Aomine as Kise stare at Kuroko walking next to Aomine as he reach his hand out a little thinking he can reach Kuroko. After the walk with Aomine, Kise started thinking about it got a little while. 'Maybe Aominecchi's right. Maybe I do love Kurokocchi after all.' He through as he fells his heart skipped a beat as he thought of Kuroko. 'Yes. I am definitely and hopelessly in love with Kurokocchi su~.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yay i did it! I am sorry if this sucks. Please tell me your most honest views on what I should improve on. I will try my best to improve!


End file.
